<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Loves by seanbw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121872">Lost Loves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanbw/pseuds/seanbw'>seanbw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Aang (Avatar), Canonical Character Death, Gen, Kataang - Freeform, jetara - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanbw/pseuds/seanbw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang muses on his lost love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Kuzon (Avatar), Jet &amp; Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kataang Discord Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Loves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/phieillydinyia/gifts">phieillydinyia</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bickering inside the Kyoshi dojo had become unbearable. Aang preferred quiet, intimate spaces to spar and practice with his friends, but when Sokka interrupted his and Suki's session with an offhand comment about Yue, it had immediately started a fight.</p><p>He had left to get away from the headache inducing yelling between the couple. It didn't help that the subject matter in particular is what bothered him most. And no, it wasn't because he was also involved with Yue.</p><p>His trail of thought was interrupted as he spotted his girlfriend taking her own peaceful stroll through the town's hinterland. "Had to escape their noise, too?" he called as he approached her.</p><p>"What noise? Who's?" she asked back, confused.</p><p>"Sokka and Suki" he clarified.</p><p>"Again?"</p><p>"Yeah. Something about Yue."</p><p>"They don't normally fight. I hope they're doing okay" Katara said. "But you know how he feels about the Princess."</p><p>"Yeah. But it's been almost two years. For Suki's sake, at least, he should try to get over her" Aang drawled.</p><p>"Takes a while to get over that kind of grief" Katara reasoned.</p><p>"You got that right" Aang mused. They interlaced their hands and began walking together, no aim in mind.</p><p>Aang's response puzzled her, though. As if he had experience in this area. She looked up at her boyfriend, and asked "You have something like that, too?"</p><p>"Yeah" he breathed simply.</p><p>Hearing him say that broke her heart. Truthfully, she hadn't expected him to have had a partner before her. He had already been quite young when they found each other. But that didn't bother her. The fact that Aang, on top of the grief he felt everyday, had to face this. "What was she like?".</p><p>"He" Aang corrected. "His name was Kuzon."</p><p>That she hasn't expected. But it made sense. The Water Tribes had always been secretive about any relationship that didn't involve sex purely as a way to procreate. Aang had described his nation as an open one, where people of the same gender frequently got together, either for fun or our of pure love. Respect was the main basis for a relationship.</p><p>She had suspected Aang went both ways for a while anyway. The level of comfort he had with commenting on the opposite gender's looks said enough. Offhand comments here and there about Sokka or Zuko. It was something she admired about her boyfriend. Total comfort with who he was, yet maintaining complete dedication to her.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to assume..." she sputtered awkwardly.</p><p>Aang shrugged it off. "He was a lot like me, actually except he was a firebender." His revelations continued to shock her. "Always up to a little too much antics."</p><p>"Sounds like I might've liked him" Katara teased.</p><p>"You? Liking a firebender?" Aang laughed. "You made it very clear that was impossible that one time Zuko said you looked good."</p><p>She stuttered. "Well..."</p><p>"Anyway. Our last date together, we went hiking. Kuzon always seemed to struggle with that" the airbender chuckled. "We came across a dragon being attacked so poachers could take her eggs."</p><p>"That's horrible."</p><p>"Yeah. We managed to fight them off. Two of us against a few of them. The dragon was grateful for the egg. We didn't know at the time, she was one of the few dragons left." Aang sighed. "I felt horrible when Zuko told me that the dragons had gone extinct, but I couldn't be happier about what our last day together could mean for the dragons."</p><p>"That's a really sweet story" she said genuinely.</p><p>"Thanks. That means a lot to hear from you. It was illegal, though."</p><p>"What?" Katara was surprised. How could love be illegal?</p><p>"Sozin made it so. Those kinds of relationships... men and men being together, people like that were hunted down and killed." Aang closed his eyes. "It was dangerous, what we were doing. I feared for his life whenever I didn't speak to him for a while. It was why we spent so much if our dates alone in nature. It was something we shared in common, too, and something he really took an interest an about me as an Air Nomad.'</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Aang" she consoled. "That's inhumane. But at least you spent your time well."</p><p>"It's okay! Now" Aang perked up, opening his eyes once more. "It's one of the things Zuko and I are changing around. The people of the Fire Nation have been celebrating it, actually. I think it honours Kuzon perfectly." Aang sighed contentedly. "He even offered to name the law protecting people like me after Kuzon. It's also what made our time together a little more special."</p><p>"I'll have to thank Zuko later. I'm really proud of both of you" Katara smiled brightly, rubbing Aang's shoulder. "It sounds like you and Kuzon had a really special connection" she continued. "Do you miss him still?"</p><p>"All the time" Aang admitted. "I do wish he were here." There was a questioning pause. "I don't regret how things worked out though. Between us. I love you."</p><p>"What was it like between you two?" She was curious how the dynamic would work between two guys.</p><p>"Well, there's not really much to tell..." Aang trailed off. "Other than the fact we loved each other, our relationship was quite innocent. I mean we were both pretty young. We never pushed our... sexual boundaries. Like you and I do. I suppose we thought there plenty of time for that in the future."</p><p>Although Katara trusted Aang was comfortable with her, hearing him say that out loud did a lot to ease her mind. "I'm still glad we ended up together."</p><p>"Me too" Aang agreed wholeheartedly. "You got anyone like that?"</p><p>"I don't think so" came her meek reply.</p><p>"Not even Jet?"</p><p>Katara sighed, trying to neutralise her frustration. "No" she determined. "I didn't love Jet. It was more like a... tentative admiration. Until he ruined his façade."</p><p>"That's fair" Aang said. "Even I was too quick to trust him."</p><p>"Even then, it was sad when he died" his girlfriend continued. "By that point any chance of a real relationship was out the window" she admitted. "He died a hero. And I think I'll always admire him for that."</p><p>"Me too." They walked for a moment in silence, completely comfortable in each other's presence. "Thank you for this talk. I really needed it."</p><p>"Yeah, of course. I think I needed it too."</p><p>"I don't want you to feel like I'm hiding anything from you" Aang told her. "I want to be open and honest with you. I guess to do that I needed to be open and honest with myself first."</p><p>"I'm proud of you" she repeated.</p><p>"Thank you" he breathed in return. "I'm well past what happened. I love you now, and nothings gonna change that. I guess my one regret is not being there a century ago."</p><p>"I think we all have something like that. Me included." Aang hummed in agreement. "But let's not dwell on them. I'm glad with his things worked out, too. I love you."</p><p>"You're right." He stopped walking. "Maybe we should head back to the town and check up on the other two. I don't want them to do too much damage."</p><p>"To what?"</p><p>"Themselves. The dojo. Anything, really" Aang mused. "Come on."</p><p>And so they began their return to town, content in their new outlook on their relationship and themselves, off to make sure their friends hadn't ruined theirs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>